The Brothers Conflict of Oz
by EmoH123
Summary: Oh my! It seems that The Asahina family and Ema and Juli are in Everyone's favorite classic The Wizard of Oz as the characters themselves! Can Ema survive her siblings in this looney tale, or more importantly how will Asahinas be able to help her against The Wicked Witch of The West? I don't own Brothers Conflict or The Wizard of Oz!
1. The Book

Hello there, I'm here you to tell a wonderful tale of enchantment. And it all begins in a place called Sunrise Residence...

Ema Hinata , or Chii, was making dinner with Ukyo. She stopped for moment. Did she just hear someone?

"Onee-chan!" she heard. It was Wataru, along with Masaomi. "Wataru" she said as he came to here. She noticed he was holding a book under his right arm. "Today, Masa-nii and I found a mysterious bookstore and a lady who owns gave us this for free!" he explained as he showed her the book. "THE WIZARD OF OZ" Chii read aloud. "What story is that" asked Juli. "I think I've heard of this story before" said Ukyo, while taking a look at the book."Onee-chan lets read the book together" says Wataru. "But dinner..." she tried to say. "Its okay. I'll finish dinner by myself" said Ukyo. "Okay..." Ema said unsurely. She and Wataru sat down on the couch. "Now, let start" Wataru said as he opened the book. But instantly everything went blank...


	2. The Scarecrow

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Wake up!" Ema slowly opened her eyes to see a worried Wataru, who had pink puppy ears on his head and a tail along with it;he had a stuffed puppy toy instead of his bunny. "Wataru...you...look so...cute" she said. Wataru's face brimmed with happiness and said, "Really? You look cute as well!" Ema was wearing a blue gingham dress and black mary janes. Beside her, was a straw picnic basket.

She looked around at her surroundings. She was outside the house,but the house was definitely was not in Japan,or any country on the earth for that matter. They were in a tiny,cutesy,and miniaturized little town. All the colors through out the town seemed to go in perfect harmony. "Amazing!" said Wataru, as Ema was silent in awe.

* * *

Suddenly, a giant pink bubble gently floated over them. It popped and revealed a young women in her early thirties with long caramel brown colored hair wearing a pink puffy dress and a tiara upon head, along with a wand with a star upon it. "She's pretty" thought Ema. "It"s the lady who owns the bookstore" shouted Wataru. "Hello again" the lady smiled and turned to Ema. "You must be his mother" she smiled. "You look so young." Ema immediately blushed. "No! this is my Onee-chan!" says Wataru. "So you're his Onee-chan"the women said in realization. "Sorry. Wait, it's more like two sorries now."

"What do you mean?" asked Wataru. "That will have to wait for later" she said, as she waved her wand, a book appeared in her hand. It was the book from earlier. "Take the book, it will help in your journey. And also-" but she never got finish because right then, a red cloud explosion happened. And who appeared did not look nice at all.

* * *

It was a green skinned woman dressed in black as a witch, and man did she look mean. The Bookstore lady pulled Ema and Wataru close to her, as the woman neared them. "I suppose I should thank you for getting rid of my sister" she hissed pointing to two legs under the house.

Wataru and Ema gasped, they had just noticed that! "Who is she" Wataru asked in a whisper. "She's Wicked Witch of the West: she thinks you dropped a house on her sister, The Wicked Witch of the East!' the bookstore lady explained. "But we" Ema was about to say. "Just go with it" the lady answered. "Now, for the slippers" the witch said as she walked up to the feet.

Just as she neared them, the lady waved her wand and in an instant, the slippers were gone. "The slippers" the witch panicked. "They're gone!" She locked her gaze at Ema and started to walk towards her. "Where are they" she asked in hiss. "Right there on her feet" the lady pointed down at Ema's feet.

Ema looked down and saw that her mary janes were replaced by ruby slippers. "They"re so pretty" says Wataru.

"Give them back to me! I'm the only one who knows how to use them, and they're no use to you" says Witch. "Don't!" the lady told Ema. She turned to the witch. "You have no power here, begone! Before someone drops a house on you!"

The witch twitched and looked at the sky. "Fine. I'll buy my time" she sneered as she glared at Ema, who was frightened. "But just try to stay out of my way. Just try!" "I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too" she cackled as she disappeared in a red explosion.

* * *

"Onee-chan! That lady is scary" whined Wataru. "It's okay, Wataru. She's gone now" Ema said, but was just as scared. "Onee-chan, I want to go home!" "Then you need to see the Wizard of Oz" the lady told them. "The Wizard of Oz?" asked Ema. "Oz is the country we're in and The Wizard is who rules it" the lady said. "He's is powerful, and he might be able to get you home." "Where is this Wizard?" asked Wataru. "In The Emerald City, just follow the yellow bricked road". With that, the lady disappeared into pink bubble and floated away.

Ema sighed. Today was not looking like a good one. "Onee-chan, let's go see the wizard and go home" Wataru said. Feeling cheered up by Wataru's smile, Ema nodded. With that, the followed the yellow bricked road and started their long journey.

* * *

As they walked, Ema started to look at the book the lady gave them. And saw that their situation was the same as the setting of the book. "I see so we just need to follow what the book says here" she thought.

* * *

Then, they reached a cornfield and the yellow bricked road went two ways. "I wonder which way we should go" Ema thought. "Onee-chan, look" tugged Wataru as he pointed to a group of crows bullying a live scarecrow, and that scarecrow looked familiar. Then, she came to a realization. "Masaomi!"

Later, They got Masaomi free and chased the birds away. "Masaomi, are you okay?" Ema asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. But..." he said as he stared at their outfits. "What is with the get up we're in?"Masaomi was wearing a straw hat, gloves, and his usual lab coat.

* * *

Ema explained the whole ordeal to him and found out he was The Scarecrow. Masaomi smiled. "Well seeing that we have no other choice than see the Wizard, I might as well get a brain then." Sudddenly, a crow landed on him and pecked at his head. "Masaomi!" gasped Ema. "Go away" shooed Wataru and the crow lifted off. And three guessed and chose one path, and went there way to see the wizard.

* * *

**Sorry, for the late update! Please Review! I don't own Brothers Conflict or The Wizard of Oz!**


End file.
